


The Symphony of You

by foossoaffoof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also based on a song, and lots of feels, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: Based on "Symphony" by Clean BanditKeith is full of feelings for the symphony that is LanceWARNING: PURE FLUFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> u might want to listen to the song while reading this
> 
> gives u the full affect

_And now your song is on repeat  
And I’m dancing on to your heartbeat_

There were so many times where Keith had thought he’d lose Lance. Life was a difficult and hard one. But when Lance was suspended in the healing pods, and the room was empty, Keith would play Lance’s heartbeat on the speakers of the chamber, letting the steady beats echo and thrum in Keith’s chest. They filled him with comfort and the soft, sunny warmth that was Lance.  
And the next day when Lance would stumble from the pod, Keith would wrap his arms around Lance’s waist and press his ear to the brunet’s chest, listening to the steady beat in person. Lance would always smile and run his hands through Keith’s hair and say:  
“Miss me, Red?”

_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth…_

Sometimes, when Keith couldn’t sleep, he’d sneak into Lance’s room and the brunet would always smile and accept him with open arms. The raven would snuggle close to Lance and let his warmth fill him up. Keith would smile and press kisses to Lance’s face and neck. Lance would laugh and tell him stories to make him fall asleep. And that night, by Lance’s side, Keith would fall asleep to the smooth sounds of Lance’s voice, a familiar lull, as if he was the steady thrum of a waterfall.

_I just want to be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go_

When Keith needed to be alone, he found himself in Lance’s arms. Lance was home. Lance was his warm and sunny beach. He cried so many times in those arms they were a soft comfort to him.

_Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio_

Whenever Keith looked into Lance’s eyes. He was lost. Lost in the vast ocean of Lance. No matter what Lance was talking about, he couldn’t hear anything but the crashing of waves against the beach.  
He’d end up pinning Lance to the wall and pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s soft lips. So soft, warm, and full of love. Every time Keith tasted Lance he felt like he would burst open with feelings.

_Will you hold me tight and not let go_

It wasn’t for a while into their relationship that Keith realized it. Just how deep he was. He’d spend hours staring at Lance, watching the man smile, speak, and just be himself. Keith had always admired Lance for being himself, speaking his mind. But it wasn’t until after their first kiss that he realized it.  
Lance had his strong arms around Keith’s waist, clinging to his black shirt, while Keith had hastily jerked him forwards by the collar.  
Their kiss started messy and awkward, but Lance took the lead, pouring his heart and soul into it, like he always did, and it was suddenly filled with so much love and feeling that Keith thought he’d break.  
Keith then wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, not wanting this feeling to stop. But it did. And when he opened his eyes he was lost all over again. Love for this man filled him to the brim and poured over, making Keith say:  
“I love you.”  
Lance just smiled and said.  
“I love you too, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> im ded and full of feels and idk this song just slays me
> 
> i listen to it on repeat like all the time in the two days its been out lol


End file.
